


Shatter

by Oriviurr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriviurr/pseuds/Oriviurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino was like glass. Beautiful, miraculous and painful when broken. Spamano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

"You bastard!"

Antonio held his lover tightly, unwilling to let go as he mumbled soft reassurances into his ear and attempted to calm him down. Lovino struggled in hysterical rage, screaming more obscenities to hide his tear-streaked grief, caused by Antonio himself. It had been a bad idea, going out with Francis and Gilbert without notifying Lovino, and now he was paying the price. Gilbert had given him a last minute invite ("Eh Toni, me and Frannie are having a party at his, get your ass over or I'll confiscate your tomatoes! Kesesese~") and he'd had to rush out of the door to get there in time, but he hadn't thought to leave a note or any indication of where he was.

He supposed most people would think of his dear Lovino as bratty or spoilt for screaming and yelling simply because his boyfriend had gone out without telling him, but Antonio knew that the Italian was just scared. Scared that Antonio would leave him for another. Which he wouldn't. Not in a million years.

He was like glass. A beautiful, fragile glass sculpture standing on the mantle, just out of reach of everyone except Antonio. Or maybe a mirror, displaying all his insecurities when he looked into it, looking into his mind and stripping him bare. Either way, Lovino was beautiful like glass. But glass breaks. It breaks and cracks and smashes. It turns into shards on the floor ripping the skin as you tried to gather them up. Hurting you.

"Lovi, I promise nothing happened. I love _you_ , mi querido, and I will never love anyone else. I swear. Now, how about we go make some hot chocolate and watch a movie? I hear the Muppets: Most Wanted is good! Can we watch the muppets, Lovi?"

Lovino laughed. It was weak but  _oh so beautiful_  and it made Antonio chuckle too, out of pure relief. Soon enough, they were curled up together on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate, filled with little marshmallows, laughing at the jokes or, in Lovino's case, cursing about the stupidity of every character. Everything was back to normal and Antonio couldn't be more glad. Eventually they fall asleep, Lovino curled up against Antonio's chest with the older's arms holding him tightly, as if he was a treasure only the Spaniard could be trusted to guard.

Lovino was like glass, but even glass could be fixed, and Antonio was going to fix his Lovi if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
